Pesadelos podem se tornar realidade
by Gabi McKinnon
Summary: Harry faz um desejo achando que não iria se tornar realidade. Mas o que Harry não sabia é que ele se tornaria realidade e sua vida acabaria virando de cabeça pra baixo!
1. Trailer

_TRAILER_

**Um desejo...**

''-Desejo que Voldemort nunca tivesse existido-sussurrou.''

**Que se torna realidade...**

''No dia seguinte,Harry acordou e,percebeu que aquele não era seu dormitório.''

**Poderá mudar...**

''-Harry...você está bem?-perguntou Lílian.

-É,você ta estranho-disse Tiago rindo.''

**toda a sua vida...**

''-Oi,olha eu preciso da sua ajuda...-disse Harry desesperadamente.

-Você falou comigo?-perguntou a morena.''

''-O que ELE ta fazendo com o Malfoy?-Harry já estava achando que ia explodir.

-Ué,eles são melhores amigos.''

**Novos personagens...**

''-Quem é você?-perguntou Harry.

-Tá louco?-falou a menina.

-Harry eu acho que você não está bem-disse Tiago e falou pra Lílian-acho que ele ta com amnésia!

-Harry essa é sua irmã,Hilary-explicou Lílian meio que ignorando Tiago.''

**que geram novos conflitos...**

''-Quem é esse ai?

-Meu amigo.''

**E os velhos personagens...**

''-Olha,ele é meu melhor amigo e eu não me sinto bem traindo ele-disse Rony.

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito muito forte ao ouvir essas palavras.''

**terão outras história...**

''-Eu não tenho muitos amigos.''

''-Sirius!-exclamou Hilary e pulou no colo do tio.''

**E essa nova vida,tem muitas mudanças e Harry não aguentará tudo,e como reverter o desejo?...**

''-Preciso da sua ajuda!.''

''-A gente ta com você pro que der e vier Harry.''

''-Estamos do seu lado.''

**Em breve...**

...

N/A:Oii gente!Resolvi postar agora essa fic aqui e espero que vocês gostem dela e do trailer! No próximo capítulo eu vou por os personagens novos e os que favor comentem! E me descupem se tiver erros.


	2. Personagens

**Personagens: **

**Nome: **Harry Potter.**  
Idade: **16 anos.**  
Ano: **6º ano.**  
Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 4. bp. blogspot. com / -jFFi8X9fRUM / TjHORSY3 _ TI / AAAAAAAAAQs / okN2XUzGv0g / s1600 / Daniel % 2BRadcliffe - 1 % 255B1 % 255D . jpg ).  
**

**Nome: **Hilary Potter.**  
Idade: **15 anos.**  
Ano: **5º ano.**  
Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 1. bp. blogspot. com / - b3Hls9qP0Z4 / TjHORWege9I / AAAAAAAAAQ0 / zxmEBf5rWvM / s1600 / alexandra _ daddario % 255B1 % 255D. jpg ).**

**  
Nome: **Hermione Granger.**  
Idade: **16 anos.**  
Ano: **6º ano.**  
Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Foto: ( ****http: / / 3. bp. blogspot. com / - cPR2JDdduOE / TjHORio5y6I / AAAAAAAAAQ8 / itWconQDaow / s1600 / emma _ watson _ photoshoot _ 05 - other % 255B1 % 255D. jpg **).

**Nome: **Ronald (Rony) Weasley.**  
Idade: **16 anos.**  
Ano: **6º ano.**  
Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 4. bp. blogspot. com / - od6hFz2tk3w / TjHORlBCAWI / AAAAAAAAARE / hGFBy49zwrc / s1600 / tumblr _ let4hvm0zk1qbhz9bo1 _ 400 % 255B2 % 255D. jpg ).  
******

Nome: Gina Weasley.**  
Idade: **15 anos.**  
Ano: **5º ano.**  
Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 1. bp. blogspot. com / - rKwc5sWWr7A / TjHOR1FWbsI / AAAAAAAAARM / - e _ OBZKsYLQ / s1600 / Evening - Standard - Photo - Shoot - Bonnie - Wright - bonnie - wright - 6860671 - 415 - 284 % 255B2 % 255D. jpg ).**

**Nome: **Draco Malfoy.**  
Idade: **16 anos.**  
Ano: **6º ano.**  
Casa: **Sonserina.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 2. bp. blogspot. com / - wCHXbKX5 _ - 4 / TjHRRcFJ8nI / AAAAAAAAARU / QxPpTHKg06U / s1600 / draco - malfoy - poster % 255B1 % 255D. jpg ).**

**Características:**

**Hilary Potter - **Hilary é muito linda e é super parecida com a mãe, apesar de seus cabelos negros. Ela é a irmã mais nova de Harry.

**Ronald Weasley - **Rony conheceu Draco Malfoy no expresso de Hogwarts no primeiro ano e logo viraram melhores amigos. Arrogante e metido, Ronald não gosta muito de nascidos trouxas. Mas isso irá mudar quando conhecer melhor Hermione Granger.

**Hermione Granger - **Hermione é nascida trouxa. Mas mesmo assim é popular e anda com Parvati, Padma e Lilá que são suas melhores amigas. É metida e popular, mas é legal e generosa.

**Personagens secundários:**

Dino Thomas. Lilá Brown. Simas Finnigan. Parvati Patil. Padma Patil. Crabbe e Goyle. Sirius Black. Tiago Potter. Lílian Potter. Remo Lupin.

X.X

N/A: Oiii gente! Espero que vocês tenham gostado dos personagens! Pra ver as fotos, é só juntar os espaços! E logo posto o primeiro capítulo que está em construção e mandem reviews por favor!

**Giovanna Evans Black: **Oi! Fico feliz em saber que você adorou essa fic! É essa que eu quero que você seja a beta! Você quer? É, eu fiquei um tempo mesmo sem postar, mas é porque não dava tempo. Beijos. ;*

**Thaty:** Que bom que você gostou! :D Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos. ;*

**FlashButterfly:** Oi! Espero que você goste da fic, tenho uma outra também da filha do Harry que é bem legal. E não se preocupe, eu não vou desistir dessa fic, ela é uma das minhas favoritas! Beijos. ;*


	3. Dia dos pais estranho!

**Dia dos pais e... estranho!**

- Feliz dia dos pais papai! - falou uma animada Lílian Luna Potter com 13 anos abraçando Harry.

- Obrigada filha. Parem de brigar! - agradeceu e acrescentou para James e Alvo que estavam tacando almofadas um no outro.

- Parem vocês dois! - ordenou Gina que entrava na sala - não estraguem o humor do seu pai hoje! É o dia dele! Dia dos pais! Dia de todos os pais ficarem um tempo com seus filhos!

Harry não soube o por quê, mas depois que Gina disse isso, ele ficou comovido, falou que queria ficar sozinho e foi para a varanda de seu quarto e ficou observando o céu, apesar de estar de manhã, e apesar de estar chuvoso, com raios e quase preto de tanta tempestade.

'' - Dia de todos os pais ficarem um tempo com seus filhos! ''

Harry lembrou o que Gina tinha dito e percebeu que, nunca tinha dado presente de dia dos pais, porque afinal, ele perdeu seu pai antes mesmo de saber o que era pai. Daria tudo se pudesse passar pelo menos 5 minutos ao lado de seus pais novamente. E com isso, ele fechou os olhos:

- Desejo que Voldemort nunca tivesse existido - sussurrou.

Abriu os olhos e tudo ficou preto. Fechou os olhos novamente quando sentiu como se estivesse caindo em um buraco negro que sugava- o.

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava numa cama. Se sentou e olhou em volta, ele estava num qaurto? Mas, não era um quarto qualquer, era um quarto de um garoto, quarto de um garoto de mais ou menos 16 anos. Olhou para o lado e viu uma foto sua com mais ou menos uns 13 anos e seus pais na foto e aquilo seria... uma garotinha?

Aquilo já estava estranho demais. Ele caminhou até a porta e a abriu, de lá dava pra ver uma cozinha e caminhando por ela estava seus pais e... uma garotinha? Não, não era uma garotinha era uma garota mesmo, uma garota de 14 anos. Ela subiu correndo as escadas e Harry fechou a porta e entrou no quarto rapidamente.

Olhou para o lado que tinha um espelho e ele tinha... 16 ANOS?

- AAAAH - Gritou com toda a força que tinha nos seus pulmões e ouviu passos correndo na escada.

- Harry,você está bem? - entrou uma Lílian Potter com 40 anos rapidamente em seu quarto.

- Mãe? - não, aquilo só poderia ser uma miragem!

**N/A: **Tcharam! Tá eu sei que ficou curto, mas era assim mesmo, eu tinha que fazer um capítulo dele só realizando o desejo. Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e prometo que o próximo será maior. E me desculpem por não ter postado antes, mas é que eu estava de férias e estava viajando. Comentem por favor

**N/B:** Oi gente *-* Sim, agora a Gabi tem uma beta, que sempre vai ajudá-la no que for preciso e até dar uns puxões de orelha quando ela demorar. Que tal? O que vocês acharam do capitulo? Eu amei. Uma pergunta, como vocês imaginam ser os personagens, características e em seu físico? Enfim, imagino que todos vocês tenham gostado do capitulo e, por favor, mandem reviews porque eu sei que elas incentivam bastante. É isso, não esqueçam das reviews, beijos, Gi.

...

**Giovanna Evans Black**: Você é simplesmente a minha gêmea! Cara, você é sempre a primeira pessoa a adivinhar os casais perfeitos das minhas fics! Como você faz isso? Você tem algum tipo de visão? (autora viajando agora O.o) Você é alguma bruxa que é amiga de Lílian Luna Potter? Você lê mãos? Como você descobre? Tá bom, voltando a realidade. Desculpe o meu ataque, mas é que eu sou assim quando eu me surpreendo! Que bom que você aceitou ser beta, fiquei feliz! (você já percebeu que as reviews maiores são pra você? kkk).

**Liih Granger Weasley**: Espero que goste da fic! E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo *-*.

**ella realse**: Que bom que está gostando da fic *-*. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!.


	4. O começo de tudo

**O começo de tudo**

" - Mãe? - não, aquilo só poderia ser uma miragem! ''  
- É, o que foi? - perguntou Lílian - TIAGO!

- Quê? - perguntou ele lá de baixo.  
- Vem aqui!  
- Ah, espere ai.

- VEM LOGO! – Gritou ela.

Nesse momento, Harry percebeu que sua amada mãe parecia muito sua amada esposa, Gina, nos assuntos chamados "Maridos''.

- O que foi?

- Eu acho que o Harry não está bem! - disse ela olhando de Tiago para Harry que fazia caretas na frente do espelho para comprovar que tinha mesmo 16 anos.

- Harry? - chamou Tiago que já estava preocupado.

- Ah... Pai? - Harry se sentiu trêmulo ao ouvir dizer essa palavra.

- Por que você está fazendo caretas na frente do espelho?

- É, porque, porque, por... Nada! Eu só queria ver se eu tinha espinhas.

- Awn filhão,não se preocupe com espinhas! Nós Potters não temos espinhas!

- Tiago cala essa boca!

- Tá, ta bom.

- Harry, vamos descer. Já está quase na hora do almoço e o Sirius vem almoçar aqui, e já deve estar chegando.

Sirius. Há quanto tempo Harry não ouvia essa palavra. Nessa hora se sentiu tão feliz que ele nem se importava mais de estar no passado, o importante era que ele estava convivendo com pessoas que ele sempre sonhou em conviver. Depois de uma última olhada no espelho ele desceu pra almoçar.

Enquanto estava lá em baixo, só olhava para seus pais fascinado, o que estava assustando- os demais a cada olhada que o menino dava à eles.

Do nada, desceu uma menina, uma garota, a cópia de sua mãe, mas só que menor. Era a garota do retrato do quarto, mas estava mais crescida.

- Olá Harry - disse sorridente.

E ele estranhou, porque, não a conhecia e arriscou:

- Quem é você? -perguntou Harry.

- Está louco? - falou a menina.

- Harry eu acho que você não tá bem - disse Tiago e falou para Lílian - Acho que ele ta com amnésia!

- Harry, essa é sua irmã, Hilary - Explicou Lílian meio que ignorando Tiago.

- Hilary?

- Harry... Você está bem?-perguntou Lílian.

- É você está estranho. - disse Tiago rindo.

- Eu, não eu só, ah nada - tentou se explicar.

- COMO É QUE É? - Berrou uma voz masculina atrás deles - vocês começaram a almoçar sem mim?

- Sirius! - Exclamou Hilary e pulou no colo do tio.

- Pequena!

- Não-me-chama-de-PEQUENA! – Falou Hilary, frisando as palavras para dar um ar ameaçador.

Harry se segurou pra não tampar os ouvidos e acabou rindo meio que sem querer.

- Está bem, miniatura da Lily.

- Há há há - riu Lily ironicamente.

- Ô ruivinha você sabe que eu te amo né? - disse Sirius abraçando Lily.

- Larga ela, seu cachorro! - falou Tiago ciumento tirando as "patas'' do Sirius de cima da Lílian.

- Own o viadinho ta com ciúmes, HARRY! - gritou esmagando Harry com um abraço de urso - quanto tempo! E ai como andam as meninas?

- Ah? - Harry não estava entendendo nada.

A cozinha caiu na risada e Harry não entendeu porque. Pois na verdade, ele não estava entendendo nada.

- E a Marlene? - perguntou Lily enquanto tirava o frango do forno e colocava na mesa.

- Ficou deitada, ela está meio sem energia hoje, ah as grávidas - suspirou e nisso Lily lhe deu um tapa no braço.

- Então, amanhã os mocinhos aqui vão voltar pra lá?

- Sim.

Pra onde Harry não sabia dizer.

- Hilary já terminou de arrumar o seu malão?

- Aham - respondeu a garota pegando um pedaço _enorme _da coxa do coitado do frango, apesar de já estar morto.

Harry pensou que como pode ela comer um prato de 5 pedreiros se ela é magra? (N/A: Uhu é nóis Hilary kkk) _(N/B: É nós mesmo, Gabi e Hil.) _- E você Harry?

- Que malão?

- Você ainda não começou? Quando você terminar de comer, você vai direto pro seu quarto e vai arrumar seu malão mocinho! Esqueceu que amanhã vocês voltam pra Hogwarts?

- AH? Hogwarts?

...

N/B: O que irá acontecer agora que eles irão para Hogwarts? E as paixões como irão? E como que todos irão se comportar em um mundo sem Voldemort? Harry ainda será o queridinho? Hum... Quantas perguntas a serem respondidas. Eu amei o capítulo *o* E vocês? Não esqueçam a review. Beijinhoos, Gi.

N/A: Bom, ficou um pouco menor do que eu esperava, mas, espero que dê pro gasto. Então, nesse capítulo vocês conheceram um pouco de cada personagem e no próximo vocês vão conhecer o resto. Esse capítulo é como se fosse um presente, pois ontem foi meu aniversário. Graças a minha gêmea e beta da fic, todo capítulo no final eu vou postar 5 curiosidades minhas, tipo o que eu faço etc. Então lá vai:  
5 curiosidades:

1º: Eu to fazendo um filme. Calma é um filme pra um trabalho de artes da escola e EU aqui vou ser a: diretora, figurinista, roteirista, maquiadora, cabelereira, praticamente TUDO! Mas tudo bem, eu estou gostando muito. E quando eu terminar, eu vou postar no meu blog, e na minha conta do youtube. Para além de valer nota na escola, ver a opinião ou crítica das pessoas. Ai eu aviso vocês.

2º: Eu estou prestes a tirar meu DRT e quando eu tirar vou ser uma atriz ''profissional'' e vou fazer testes para novelas! *-* _(N/B: Só não pode abandonar a gente :/ N/A :Nunca! Fiquem tranqüilos!) _

3º: Eu tenho Orkut, blog, twitter e MSN. O meu Orkut e o meu twitter vocês podem pegar no meu blog.

4º: Quando eu terminar a escola pretendo fazer faculdade de cinema, pois além de ser atriz quero dirigir filmes ou até mesmo novelas.

5º: Eu como pra caramba. Sério, eu tenho ás vezes uma fome de uns 15 ou 20 mendigos, juntos. E o pior é que eu sou magra!

Isso vai servir pra vocês ficarem sabendo o que eu faço e como eu sou. Bom, agora vamos às reviews:

**Giovanna Evans Black:** Que bom que você amou o capitulo completamente! Eu sabia que você era uma bruxa, mas corta a parte do Sirius porque ele é meu! Uiahsiuahs E manda um beijo pra Lily, fala pra ela que eu estou com saudades.

**Liih Granger Weasley:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que goste desse também! *-*


	5. Hogwarts?

Oi gente! Desculpa demorar tanto assim pra postar, mas é que a inspiração estava demorando pra vir. Infelizmente ela ainda não veio toooootalmente, mas eu consegui achar inspiração para escrever esse capitulo. Mas mesmo assim, esse capítulo está uma bosta, mas garanto que o próximo será bem melhor! E logo logo irei arrumar os capítulos anteriores, já que estavam ''comendo'' as letras e agora eu descobri o por quê! XD

_Esse capítulo é dedicado à linda da Giovanna Evans Black!_

...

- Harry, Harry acorda! ACORDA HARRY! - Harry levou um susto com o berro e caiu da cama.

- Ah, que foi? - ele perguntou enquanto se levantava, bocejando.

- Vai se trocar, temos que ir para Hogwarts, esqueceu? – mandou Hilary enquanto saia do quarto.

Como ele iria para Hogwarts naquela situação? Nem ele sabia.

...

A fumaça do trem que levaria os bruxos para Hogwarts em alguns instantes estava intensa. Harry e Hilary agora se despediam de seus pais e Sirius.

- Tá bom pai, eu sei... - resmungou Hilary.

- E se algum garoto mexer com você, você pode chamar o Harry ou senão você me avisar ou você avisa o Sirius viu? – disse Tiago bravo pela possibilidade de algum marmanjo agarrar a sua garotinha que, pelo que ele pensava, ela ainda não beijara ninguém. _(N/A: HÁ, até parece! Uishaushaiu)_

- Pai, eu tenho namorado! Acha mesmo que alguém vai me agarrar no corredor? – perguntou Hilary indignada.

- Mas é claro que eu acho! Só porque você está namorando, não quer dizer que todos os garotos irão respeitar isso! E pode acabar com esse namoro, viu? Senão, EU acabo.

- Ok Tiago, a gente não tem mais tempo para as suas baboseiras – disse Lílian e continuou – tchau Harry, tchau Hil. Se cuidem!

- Tchau pequenos não mais pequenos – disse Sirius dando um abraço em cada um – e você, nada de encurtar a saia viu mocinha?

Hilary suspirou.

-Vamos Harry – disse puxando-o para dentro do trem.

...

- Alunos do primeiro ano aqui! Alunos do primeiro ano! – Harry ouviu Hagrid e foi ao seu encontro mesmo que não fosse do primeiro ano.

- Olá Hagrid! – cumprimentou-o.

- Oi Potter! - respondeu Hagrid e se virou para guiar os alunos do primeiro ano.

Potter? Hagrid nunca o chamara daquela forma.

- Harry vem!

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Hilary em uma carruagem que só faltava um assento para seguir em direção ao castelo. Ele andou na direção da carruagem, mas quando estava quase chegando sentiu alguém o empurrar e quase caiu no chão.

Ao levantar a cabeça constatou que era: Rony Weasley.

- Rony! – exclamou feliz.

- Vê se não enche! - Rony respondeu e sentou no lugar que, era para ser dele na carruagem.

Ele estranhou a resposta e ficou vendo a carruagem se distanciar. Harry olhou em volta e achou mais uma carruagem que estava com pessoas que ele mesmo nunca tinha visto na vida, mas pelo que parecia, aquela era a única carruagem que estava vaga no momento. Então optou por aquela mesmo.

...

Quando entrou no castelo, sentiu uma coisa estranha no peito, felicidade era uma palavra que definia muito pouco o que ele sentia. Fazia tanto tempo que não ia à Hogwarts, para estudar claro, pois quase todo mês o James Sirius apronta e ele sempre tem que ir lá, mas o que estava sentindo no momento não poderia ser definido. Olhou dos lados para ver se achava Hermione ou até mesmo o Rony, mas não conseguiu.

No jantar, como não conhecia ninguém, ele sentou do lado de sua irmã que, pelo que parecia, não tinha nenhum amigo, apenas seu irmão.

...

O primeiro dia de aula tinha chegado, e junto com ele um Harry totalmente perdido com seus horários.

- Ah, ainda bem que eu te achei! – disse Hilary indo em sua direção e parando a sua frente – Porque você não me esperou no salão comunal?

Quando Harry ia responder, ele avistou um vulto de cabelos ruivos passando e rapidamente percebeu que era Rony novamente. Mas o que estava estranho era que ao lado dele estava o... Draco Malfoy? Ele olhou para a Hilary:

- O que ELE ta fazendo com o Malfoy? – Harry já estava achando que ia explodir.

- Ué, eles são melhores amigos.

- O QUE?

- Dá pra você parar de gritar? – exclamou Hilary colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Como eu vou parar de gritar se a minha vida virou de ponta cabeça!

- O quê? – perguntou Hilary que já estava achando que seu irmão pirou de vez.

- É olha, você não é minha irmã, tá legal! E eu não tenho pais, eu tenho apenas dois melhores amigos e uma família maravilhosa chamada Weasley!

- Você endoidou de vez? – Hilary se alterou – está estranho há dois dias atrás! Você está bem mesmo?

Harry de repente percebeu que apenas uma pessoa poderia o ajudar a voltar no seu tempo real: Hermione.

- Eu já volto – disse saindo correndo de perto da irmã, saindo correndo e logo encontrou uma juba de cabelos castanhos com mais duas garotas do seu lado.

- Hermione!

Ela parou de andar e olhou para trás. Harry percebeu que as duas garotas que estavam do seu lado eram Parvati e Lilá.

- Oi, olha eu preciso da sua ajuda... – disse Harry desesperadamente.

- Você falou comigo? – perguntou a morena.

- Claro que eu falei! Eu preciso da sua ajuda! Vem!

Harry sem pensar, agarrou o braço de Hermione e foi puxando para uma sala deserta para que possa contar em segredo o que estava acontecendo com ele.

- Me larga seu tarado! Socorro! – Hermione tentava se soltar, mas era inútil já que Harry era mais forte.

Harry se virou para falar alguma coisa para Hermione antes de entrar na sala, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu uma dor forte em sua bochecha esquerda e soltou o braço da garota. Sim, ele tinha levado um tapa na cara de Hermione que saiu correndo.

- Harry, você ficou maluco de vez?

Ele olhou para trás e viu Hilary com uma pontada de... seria divertimento?

- Você está rindo do que? – Harry gritou, já que estava bravo com tudo que estava acontecendo e de ter levado um tapa na cara de sua melhor amiga - você não tem mais nenhum amigo para ficar não, é?

Hilary se sentiu como se tivesse levado uma facada, a raiva tomou conta de si e ela simplesmente saiu andando rápido e pisando forte.

No momento em que Hilary saiu andando, Harry percebeu a besteira que fizera e saiu correndo para alcançá-la.

- Não peraí! – ele se pôs na frente dela pra ela parar de andar – desculpa.

- Desculpa? Você tem noção do que acabou de falar?

- Desculpa, eu nã..

- Eu não quero saber, fica longe de mim – ela desviou dele e continuou andando, mas Harry pegou seu braço e puxou ela para uma sala vazia.

- Você está maluco? – perguntou Hilary quando entrou na sala e Harry fechou a porta.

- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

- O quê?

Harry abria a boca, mas não saia nada.

- Fala logo Harry, eu tenho que ir pra aula!

- Eu não sou quem eu sou.

- Como assim? – Hilary estava totalmente confusa com as palavras dele.

- Eu voltei no tempo.

...

N/A: TCHAAANS! Sim, eu vou acabar o capitulo nessa parte! O próximo capítulo (que eu já até escrevi algumas cenas) vai ter muitas coisas reveladoras, será gigantesco (foi mal, mas terá muitas coisas) e será que o Harry finalmente conseguirá falar com seus melhores amigos e Gina? Muahahahha sim, as coisas mais reveladoras eu deixarei para o próximo capítulo!

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM OS COMENTÁRIOS!** É simples, é fácil: É só você clicar ali onde está escrito ''Review this Chapter'' e escrever o que está achando da fic (ou do capítulo). É serio gente, ás vezes eu penso que estou escrevendo pro vento e fico muito triste D: . Tenham dó desta autora infeliz e deixem reviews nem que seja só de apenas uma linha e eu já ficarei feliz *-*. Você nem precisa ter login aqui no FF, é só você escrever seu nome e sua review e logo ela aparecerá como as outras! Vou ser má, não posto o próximo capitulo se não tiver pelo menos três reviews! Bjoos.

N/B: Olá gente! Vocês estão ansiosos pro próximo capítulo como eu? Hahahah Só tem uma coisa que fará o capítulo vim mais rápido: Review!

A fic está uma graça, né? *-* A cada capítulo que passa, eu fico mais e mais ansiosa pra o próximo. O que vocês querem ver no próximo capítulo? Eu quero ver uma primeira ação Gina/Harry! Então, gostaram do capitulo? Deixem reviews para incentivarem a Gabi.

Beijos, Gi.

Agradecimentos:

Giovanna Evans Black: Gêmea! Olha, o Sirius sabe que ele me ama, então não vou discutir com você! UIAHSIUAHSUIAHSI. Manda um beijo pra Lily também e avisa pra ela que eu gostei de passar o Ano Novo com ela! KKKKK. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo *-* E um obrigado super atrasado pelos parabéns *-*. Eu fiz 13 anos (sou novinha ainda né? hehe). Bjoos.

Amy B: Olá! UIAHSIUAH Obrigado super atrasado também! Que bom que você está gostando da fic, isso é muito importante pra mim! A relação do Harry e da Gina vai se intensificar durante a fic. Bjoos e obrigada pela review. Continue comentando tá? Uasaisuahsiua.


	6. Recomeçando

''_- Fala logo Harry, eu tenho que ir pra aula!_

_- Eu não sou quem eu sou._

_- Como assim? – Hilary estava totalmente confusa com as palavras do garoto._

_- Eu voltei no tempo.''_

A expressão no rosto de Hilary foi de confusão e raiva por achar que o garoto estava brincando com a irmã.

- Está achando que eu sou idiota, é?

- É sério! Você tem que acreditar em mim!

Hilary olhou nos olhos de Harry e o garoto parecia estar sendo sincero.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou derrotada.

Harry narrou a história para a suposta irmã, e quando acabou a mesma parecia completamente chocada.

- Então, eu não existo? – perguntou para Harry prevendo o pior.

- Não. – respondeu.

- Mas... – começou Hilary, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Olha, o importante agora é descobrir um jeito de eu voltar ao meu tempo normal.

- Mas como?

- Eu não sei, por isso eu estava pedindo ajuda para a Hermione! – disse Harry como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah Harry, por favor! Tem pessoas muito mais inteligentes do que a Granger. – falou Hilary.

- Mas ela é a melhor da turma! Quem melhor do que ela pra pedir ajuda? – perguntou confuso.

- Melhor da turma? Até parece! – disse Hilary em tom de deboche e pareceu pensar por um momento. – Bom, EU posso te ajudar nisso!

- Você? – perguntou Harry meio em dúvida.

- É! Por quê? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Tem certeza que quer me ajudar?

- Claro.

- Ok. Mas o que vamos fazer? – perguntou confuso.

- Eu conheço uma poção do tempo, que faz as pessoas irem ou voltarem a qualquer momento no tempo que quiserem. Só precisamos achar o livro, mas é nessa parte que temos o problema. – falou Hilary enquanto saiam da sala e andavam pelo corredor.

- Qual é o problema?

- A única pessoa que sabe onde está o livro, é o Weasley. – respondeu fazendo uma careta e quando viu a cara de dúvida do irmão, explicou. – Quando eu fui pegar o livro uma vez na sessão reservada, ele tomou de mim e escondeu, só não sei onde está.

- Entendi. Eu sei como fazer ele me entregar o livro! – disse Harry feliz.

- Como?

- Depois eu te explico. Mas eu preciso que me ajude em outra coisa também! – falou Harry.

- O quê?

- Eu quero a Gina Weasley. – respondeu naturalmente e a irmã o olhou, confusa. - É isso mesmo.

- Então é melhor a gente se apressar. Por que parece que a Weasley está namorando com o Dino!

Harry amaldiçoou mentalmente Dino por roubá-la dele novamente.

- Mas eu te ajudo sim! – falou a garota rapidamente ao ver a cara do irmão. – Agora, o mais importante: O que eu ganho fazendo tudo isso?

- O que você quer? – perguntou um pouco entediado.

- Ah, eu ainda não sei. Mas quando eu decidir, eu te aviso. Tenho que ir pra minha sala agora. Depois resolvemos o que vamos fazer – falou Hilary entrando numa sala no meio do corredor.

Ele olhou a irmã sumir e olhou seu horário: Poções. Se dirigiu até a sala e entrou recebendo a atenção de todos que pararam de falar.

- Oh, olá senhor Potter. Vejo que está atrasado – disse o professor Slughorn calmamente.

- Perdão, senhor. Acordei atrasado – respondeu Harry se sentando ao lado de Simas e Dino, olhando o último com um pouco de desprezo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Dino, que estranhou.

- Nada.

Enquanto o professor explicava qual seria a tarefa, Harry deu uma olhada para o lado, e viu Hermione o encarando com raiva.

- Por que a Granger está te olhando assim, Harry? – perguntou Simas.

- Eu não sei – mentiu e virou-se pra frente, tentando prestar atenção.

X-X

No final do dia, todos se dirigiam para o Salão Principal para jantar. Harry e Hilary conversavam distraidamente quando o garoto viu que um certo vulto de cabelos ruivos andava para fora do castelo.

- Hilary, eu já volto – disse enquanto seguia Rony.

Seguiu-o tentando não fazer barulho e encontrou o ruivo com uma coisa que jamais imaginaria. Foi então, que teve uma idéia extraordinária, chantagem.

- Olá Weasley – disse se aproximando do ruivo.

- Potter! – levou um susto, mas depois se recompôs. – O que você viu?

- O bastante. Mas não se preocupe eu não vou contar a ninguém – disse e o ruivo suspirou aliviado, mas logo em seguida continuou. – A não ser que você me faça um favor.

- O que você quer pra ficar de bico fechado? – perguntou Rony com ignorância.

- Primeiro que você devolva o livro que roubou da Hilary, depois vai ter que me ajudar com uma poção e por último vai ter que melhorar os seus modos – respondeu Harry rapidamente.

- Roubei? Eu não roubei, eu peguei emprestado! E eu não vou melhorar meus modos por você – disse o ruivo indignado.

- Ah, você vai sim. A não ser que você queira que seu amigo loiro saiba que você...

- TÁ! – gritou Rony. – eu te ajudo, mas sem mais chantagens.

- Ótimo – Harry sorriu, sabia muito bem como lidar com seu amigo. – Me encontre em frente ao banheiro feminino amanhã depois do jantar, e leve o livro!

- Ok – respondeu.

Os dois voltaram para o castelo. Harry foi para a mesa da Grifinória e sentou ao lado da irmã que o olhava curiosa.

- Onde você estava?

- Digamos que eu consegui o livro – respondeu Harry sorrindo.

- Conseguiu o livro? – perguntou surpresa e quando viu seu irmão concordar com a cabeça, deu um sorriso triunfante.

- E consegui mais um parceiro pra ajudar a gente!

O sorriso de Hilary desapareceu imediatamente.

- Como assim?

- Bem, ele concordou em ajudar.

- Chantagem? – perguntou já prevendo a resposta.

- Sim – respondeu. – Mas eu não contei a minha história pra ele ainda, vou contar amanhã. Mas eu ainda preciso de outra pessoa.

- A Weasley?

- Não, a Granger – respondeu pensativo.

- Pra quê? Não vai me dizer que você também quer ela pra ajudar!- disse Hilary indignada.

- Quero sim e relaxa, eu vou conseguir. – falou Harry decidido.

- Você que sabe – disse Hilary dando de ombros.

X-X

Harry acordou no dia seguinte disposto. Acordou cedo, tomou um banho, se vestiu e desceu para o salão comunal.

Por sua sorte, a única pessoa que estava lá era Hermione. A garota estava sentada no sofá em frente à lareira encarando o nada, e virou o rosto ao perceber que alguém tinha sentado ao seu lado. Quando percebeu que era Harry, se levantou num pulo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui! – perguntou brava.

- Calma, pode sentar. Eu não vou fazer nada com você, relaxa. – disse Harry calmamente.

A garota pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas sentou.

- O que você quer? – perguntou à Harry.

- Quero que você me ajude – respondeu com esperança de receber um sim.

- O quê? E por que você acha que eu te ajudaria? – perguntou rindo.

- Porque você é uma boa pessoa? – arriscou Harry.

- Bem, isso com certeza eu sou. - disse Hermione e Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Mas por que eu te ajudaria? E por que eu? Não podia ser outra pessoa?

- Não. – disse sem hesitar. – Têm que ser você, eu sei disso!

- Desculpa, mas não. Não depois de você ter me agarrado a força ontem! – disse ficando um pouco brava.

- O quê? Eu nunca te agarrei e muito menos a força! – exclamou.

- Claro que me agarrou. E ainda queria me puxar para uma sala vazia! – disse indignada.

- Se eu disser que eu te agarrei, você me ajuda? – perguntou Harry vendo que não tinha saída.

- Depende. O que eu ganho com isso? – perguntou Hermione se interessando no assunto.

- O quê você quer? – perguntou entediado. Será que ela podia ajudar ele, sem pedir nada em troca?

- Hum, - ela pareceu pensativa por um momento, mas logo abriu um sorriso – um gato.

- Um gato? – perguntou estranhando

- Longa história. Mas responde, você irá me dar um gato se eu te ajudar? – perguntou desconfiando.

- Claro. Então, me encontre hoje depois do jantar em frente ao banheiro feminino. E leve a varinha.

- Levar a varinha pra quê? – perguntou Hermione ficando um pouco assustada.

- Caso precise. Nós iremos fazer uma poção – explicou.

- Ah ok. Mas ''nós'' somos apenas eu e você, né? – perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Não. – respondeu – Será eu, você, minha irmã e outra pessoa.

- Que outra pessoa? – perguntou curiosa.

Harry sabia que se falasse que seria Rony, Hermione provavelmente não iria, então optou por responder que era uma surpresa e saiu do salão comunal deixando a menina curiosa para trás.

X.X

Já que faltava uma hora para as aulas começarem, andou sem rumo até chegar no jardim e viu Gina Weasley sentada em baixo de uma árvore, ela estava sozinha. Então Harry achou a oportunidade perfeita para conversar com ela.

- Olá Weasley – disse, se sentando ao lado da garota, que o olhou curiosa.

- Olá Potter – falou e depois riu.

- O que foi? – perguntou e ela o olhou curiosa.

- Você nunca falou comigo, e de repente você chega aqui e me cumprimenta – disse o olhando intensamente.

- Ah, - Harry não sabia o que falar e então optou pelo assunto mais fácil – soube que você está namorando o Thomas.

- É, eu estou. E por que o interesse?

- Bem, é porque ele é meu amigo sabe, e eu não quero que nenhum dos dois se machuque – falou olhando-a.

- E por que algum de nós dois se machucaria? – perguntou ficando interessada na conversa.

- Por que... – Harry hesitou um momento antes de responder – eu conheço alguém que está muito interessado em você, e aposto que esse ''alguém'' fará de tudo pra te ver separada do Dino.

- Ah, que horror! Quem faria uma coisa dessas? – perguntou um pouco assustada – Mas esse ''alguém'' é amigo do Dino?

- Sim.

- Então se não é você, é... – parou um pouco e finalmente perguntou – o Simas?

- O quê? Não! Eu... – Harry foi interrompido por Dino que chamara Gina.

Os dois olharam para trás e viram Dino acenando. A garota se levantou e olhou para Harry, que ainda estava sentado.

- A gente se vê.

Harry observou Gina sair do jardim com Dino enquanto se levantava, mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma garota ruiva.

- Ah Harry, você está aí! – disse Hilary chegando ao encontro do irmão – Conseguiu falar com ela?

- Não o bastante. – respondeu abatido – Agora ela pensa que o Simas gosta dela.

- Ah? – perguntou rindo – Você disse pra ela que é você quem gosta dela?

- Não, eu disse que era alguém e que esse alguém era amigo do Dino, mas... – Harry foi interrompido novamente, mas dessa vez por um garoto que não conhecia.

- Hilary! – um garoto moreno vinha ao encontro de sua irmã que o olhou estranho como se estivesse... apaixonada?

- Oi Tom – disse Hilary sorrindo para o garoto. Harry olhou de um para o outro e ficou meio irritado, o que Hilary estranhou.

- Quem é esse ai?

- Meu amigo.

- Amigo, é? – perguntou olhando o garoto de baixo pra cima.

- Harry! – exclamou Hilary.

- Hum ok, eu acho melhor eu voltar outra hora, até mais Hilary – disse Tom dando um singelo selinho na garota, e acenou com a cabeça para o irmão da mesma – Harry.

Harry apenas ficou olhando o garoto ir embora e depois olhou para Hilary.

- _Ele_é seu namorado? – perguntou raivoso.

- Sim, por quê? – perguntou Hilary levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Nada – respondeu Harry. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Não passara nem seis dias com a suposta irmã e já estava tendo ciúmes dela?

- Então, nos encontramos à noite? – perguntou Hilary.

- Claro.

X.X

Eram oito horas da noite e Harry e Hilary esperavam na frente do banheiro feminino os dois últimos chegarem.

- Argh! Cadê eles? – perguntou Hilary impaciente.

- Calma, eles já devem estar vindo. – respondeu Harry.

Mas a verdade era que estava com medo dos amigos não irem. Foi quando avistou uma cabeleira ruiva vindo em sua direção.

- Hey! – exclamou Harry e Rony e olhou como se fosse um estranho.

- Não me trate como se eu fosse seu amigo. – disse rudemente e quando Harry levantou a sobrancelha, se lembrou do acordo que fizera e continuou com um falso sorriso – Hey Harry! Hey Hilary!

- Olá Weasley – disse Hilary com desprezo. Harry a olhou e ela perguntou – Como vai?

- Eu estaria bem melhor se estivesse na minha sala comunal ou com o meu melhor amigo. E você?

- Ok. Agora chega! Os dois! Eu não quero um comportamento fingido. Eu sei que eu não mando em vocês e sei que temos um acordo, mas por favor. Parem de fingir! – exclamou Harry.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar algo, uma garota de cabelos castanhos chegou.

- Olá Harry, Hilary e – parou ao perceber quem estava ao lado dos dois – Weasley.

- Não me disse que _ela _estaria aqui! – disse Rony para Harry.

- E você não me disse que _ele _estaria aqui Potter! – disse Hermione no mesmo tom de Rony e perguntou o olhando – Ou vai dizer que ele também vai com a gente?

- Sim ele vai. – respondeu olhando de um para o outro.

- Eu estou odiando isso! – exclamou Rony.

- Pois é, somos um grupo em tanto – disse Hilary forçando um sorriso.

- Não, nós não somos. Mas algo me diz que logo seremos. – disse Harry começando a andar a caminho da sala precisa e foi seguido pelos outros.

X.X

Oláá *desvia dos avada kedavras* Tudo bem com vocês?

Em primeiro lugar, eu queria pedir miiiiiil desculpas por não ter postado antes. Mas agora eu vou contar uma historinha pra vocês: Depois que eu postei o último capítulo aqui, eu já tinha escrito cinco páginas do próximo capítulo, e quando eu finalmente terminei de escrever o capítulo tinha dado umas 16 páginas e isso foi um mês depois de ter postado. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaas como eu tenho uma sorte maravilhosa, a m-e-r-d-a do meu computador, resolveu dar a louca e deu PITI! Então eu tive que levar ele pra arrumar e tiveram que formatar ele, imaginem a minha cara quando soube que tinham formatado! ¬¬'  
Então, como eu sou uma autora muito boa e legal *desvia de outro avada*, eu fui reescrever tudo de novo! (fora que eu ainda tive que colocar as coisas que eu tinha tudo de novo no computador). Maaaaaaaaaaaaas de novo, eu encontrei um problema! *o* Sim, eu não podia escrever aquele capítulo por _motivos_. Então eu tive que escrever o capítulo de outra maneira e mudar o rumo que eu tinha da minha fic! Então ficou esse capítulo mesmo e infelizmente não ficou tão grande e nem tão bom quanto eu gostaria. Mas eu espero muito que vocês tenham gostado dele! *-*

E querem saber uma novidade? Prévia do próximo capítulo semana que vem! Prometo! :D

Mereço reviews? *o*

**Cntia Ramos: **Obrigado, fico feliz que goste da fic! *-* É, os capítulos realmente estavam pequenos, mas agora vai ficar maior! \õ/ Beijos ;*

**Amy B: **Oiie! Own, obrigada! '-' hahahha' É, o Harry meio que obedecia a Hil, mas era por que ele não sabia o que fazer, coitado! XD Sim, isso da Hil não ter muitos amigos vai ser explicado logo! Muahaha 6' O romance de Rony/Hermione começará no próximo capítulo! \õ/ Beijos ;*

**Giovanna Evans Black: **Gê! *-* Magina amor, você merece! Tá bom eu divido o Six com você! u.u haha' Poxa, o carnaval passou faz tempo, mas siiiim! õ/ Hahahhaha' E obrigada linda *-* Beijos ;*

**Artemis: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que goste desse capítulo! *-* Beijos ;*

**Andie Jacksonn: **Olá. Ah, eu sou má! 66' suiahsaiuh Não se preocupe, agora eu postarei com muita freqüência! =D Obrigada *-* E sim, as cenas Rony/Hermione começaram no próximo capítulo! \õ/ Beijos ;*

**Sem nome: **Obrigada :) Awn, quem é? Se identifica pra mim? *o* Beijos ;*

É isso galera, até semana que vem! Beijinhos!


	7. Prévia Lies, Letters and Lakes

Oiiiie! *-* Então, eu estou aqui como prometido e com uma prévia do próximo capítulo! \õ/ As minhas prévias são loucas, são tipo um trailer, então não estranhem porque é assim mesmo! XD haha' Eu teria postado ontem, mas meu computador fez o favor de quebrar de novo, então né! ò.ó Perdi tudo novamente e terei que comprar outro! (To com um substituto haha') Maaas tudo bem! *-* kk'

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Lies, Letters and Lakes.**

'' No momento em que Harry pôs uma torrada na boca, várias corujas com cartas e pacotes entraram voando no salão principal. Harry avistou uma coruja preta e supôs que fosse de Hilary e acertou, pois a coruja entregou à garota duas cartas.

- Sirius me mandou uma carta! E parece que te mandou uma também. – disse entregando uma carta à Harry, que pegou e ficou observando-a.

Fazia muito tempo que não recebia uma carta de Sirius. ''

xx

'' – Não acredito que vai ignorar a carta. – disse Hilary o olhando espantada.

- Eu não vou ignorar. – disse Harry e Hilary levantou a sobrancelha – Eu só não vou responder. ''

xx

'' – Eu sei o que você está fazendo! – disse olhando para a garota que retribuiu o olhar.

(...)

- _Dois _podem jogar esse jogo Granger. ''

xx

'' – Eu acho que seria uma traição das grandes e nunca perdoaria. – disse Draco pensando na possibilidade.

- Bem... mas é só uma sugestão, não é? – perguntou Rony com medo que o amigo estivesse desconfiando de algo.

- É claro. ''

xx

'' – E quanto tempo dura a poção? – Harry suspirou pesadamente.

- Um... ou dois... – respondeu Hilary dando de ombros.

- Um ou dois? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

- Talvez três...

- Três o quê? – perguntou Rony perdendo a paciência.

- Anos... – respondeu Hilary se encolhendo esperando a reação dos outros três.

- O QUÊ? – gritaram os três juntos. ''

X.X

N/A: Então, está aí a prévia do próximo capítulo e espero que tenham gostado! *-* No próximo capítulo, as coisas irão começar a esquentar e o Harry não ficará mais tão assustado! Haha'  
Enfim, alguns de vocês devem ter notado (ou não) que eu modifiquei um pouco os personagens. Mas é por que como o rumo da fic ficou diferente, eu tive que modificar umas duas coisas, tipo o Rony agora é da Grifinória, então esqueçam que ele era da Sonserina ok? XD sopkaopsk' E eu também mudei a cor do cabelo da Hilary, ela continua igual a Lily, só que tem os cabelos negros iguais aos do Harry e do Tiago! Sério! Não me matem, mas tive que fazer isso pra fic ficar boa pro novo rumo! E sério, o novo rumo é muito bom e não tive que mexer em tantas coisas assim, acreditem! *-* Mas a boa notícia é que agora tem as fotos dos personagens lá! :3 kkk'

Alguns de vocês devem ter se perguntado ''Cadê a beta da fic?''. Gente, eu já falei com ela. Ela está com problemas pessoais e por isso não está betando as fics por enquanto. Mas assim que ela melhorar, ela vai betar! \õ/ O próximo capítulo sai logo!

**Judy Black: **Oii! *-* Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e espero que goste desse capítulo também! Awn, eu também adoro a Hil, ela é fofa mesmo! ^^ kk' Beijos. ;*

**Andie Jacksonn: **kkk' Pois é, mas foi aquilo que eu falei, falta de tempo e o problema no computador. :/ Espero que tenha gostado da prévia! E fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! ^^ Auihsiahsha' é, o capítulo anterior foi confuso mesmo! Haha Você também gosta da Hil? Eba! \õ/ Ah, o que acontecerá com ela é segredo... muahahah 666' XD uiahsiah' Beijos. ;*

Mereço reviews? Recomendações? Faça essa pobre autora feliz e comentem! :B

Beeijos. ;*


	8. Lies, Letters and Lakes

Oooolá! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu sei que eu ia postar dia 18, mas como era meu aniversário \õ/ (e eu ia dar o capítulo de presente pra vocês haha) não deu pra terminar o capítulo aquele dia e nem ontem. Mas felizmente está aí! \õ/

PS: Antes de começarem a ler esse capítulo, queria explicar uma coisa: vocês podem achar estranho algumas atitudes de alguns personagens, como o Rony e a Hermione. Mas como eu coloquei, eles _mudaram_de personalidade. Então é o que eu digo: Personalidades diferentes, atitudes diferentes, situações diferentes, cenas diferentes. É mais ou menos assim. Mas eu espero realmente que gostem desse capítulo, pois o fiz com muito carinho! *-*

Capa do capítulo: http: / / 3. bp. blogspot. com / - lG1C0OMUSIU / Tk _ - fHF1KDI / AAAAAAAAARc / DFga6Z3Ig98 / s1600 / tumblr _ lpsaywevlj1qfkxmho1 _ 500. jpg

X.X.X.X.

Depois de caminharem por alguns corredores, o grupo parou em frente a uma parede.

- O que estamos fazendo parados aqui? – perguntou Rony olhando curioso para os demais.

- Você verá. – respondeu Harry e segundos depois, uma porta se formou na parede.

- Brilhante! – exclamou Rony – É aqui que iremos fazer a poção?

- Sim. – respondeu Hilary entrando na sala e foi seguida pelos outros três.

A sala tinha algumas mesas e no meio havia dois sofás com uma mesinha no centro e ao lado uma poltrona. Haviam nas mesas alguns vidrinhos de poções e alguns livros.

- Então, essa é a Sala Precisa? – perguntou Hermione curiosa olhando cada milímetro da sala.

- Sim, venham. – Hilary sentou em um dos sofás com Hermione e Harry e Rony no outro. – Agora, é só achar a página da poção.

- É a página 145. – falou Rony e todos olharam pra ele. – Que foi? Eu sabia que página era, mas não li nada ainda.

- Espera um minuto Hil! – Harry exclamou vendo Hilary abrir na página. – Eu preciso contar uma coisa...

X.X

O loiro caminhava em direção ao salão comunal da sonserina. Mas antes de chegar ao salão, encontrou duas pessoas com os braços cheios de comidas e doces.

- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou de sobrancelha erguida.

- Na cozinha. – respondeu Goyle com a boca cheia. – Quer um pouquinho?

- Não. – respondeu e olhou em volta. – Vocês viram o Rony?

- Não. Achamos que estava com você. – respondeu Crabbe, e Goyle concordou com a cabeça.

- Não, comigo não. – disse Draco pensativo e começou a andar em direção às masmorras com os dois ao seu alcance. – Ele deve ter ido pra a sala comunal da grifinória. Argh, odeio aquela casa! Não sei como ele consegue viver lá.

X.X

- Então quer dizer que na verdade nós existimos, mas somos de personalidades diferentes? – perguntou Hermione confuso olhando de Harry para Rony.

- Super diferentes!

- E somos casados? – a garota perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, e quando o moreno acenou que sim com a cabeça, ela deu um grito. – Aah! Que nojo! Não tinha ninguém melhor pra eu casar não, é?

- Eu quem digo isso! Sai fora, eu nunca me casaria com essa aí. – disse Rony olhando Hermione com desprezo.

- _Essa ai_? O que quis dizer com isso!

- Tudo bem, não queremos discussões. Agora que já sabem o que aconteceu e por que estão aqui. É melhor vermos logo a poção pra saber por onde nós começamos. Hilary? – disse Harry tentando amenizar o clima.

- Ok. – disse Hilary e começou a ler por cima a primeira página da poção. – Vai ser um pouco difícil Harry. Diz aqui que alguns ingredientes são difíceis de encontrar, e outros estão escondidos em partes do castelo.

- E quanto tempo dura a poção? – Harry suspirou pesadamente.

- Um... ou dois... – respondeu Hilary dando de ombros.

- Um ou dois? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

- Talvez três...

- Três o quê? – perguntou Rony perdendo a paciência.

- Anos... – respondeu Hilary se encolhendo esperando a reação dos outros três.

- O QUÊ? – gritaram os três juntos.

- Anos! – repetiu Hermione atordoada – Não, não e não! Não vou agüentar ficar todos os dias durante três anos fazendo uma poção!

- E muito menos eu! Eu tenho mais o que fazer. – exclamou Rony. – Sem contar que nossa formatura é em dois anos!

- Gente, calma! – exclamou Hilary – Se formos rápidos e acharmos os ingredientes rápido, terminaremos essa poção em seis meses. E diz aqui que não trabalharemos nela todos os dias, apenas três vezes por semana e terá semanas em que precisamos deixá-la em repouso.

- Se for assim tudo bem. – Hermione deu de ombros.

- Mas e se eu não quiser? – perguntou Rony.

- Você _vai_querer! – garantiu Harry olhando Rony que se encolheu no sofá.

- Bom, então vamos começar. – disse Hilary enquanto se dirigiam à uma mesa cheia de vidrinhos, uns vazios e outros cheios.

X.X

O salão principal estava cheio. Haviam estudantes de um lado pro outro, alguns estavam atrasados para algo e outros tinham acabado de chegar ao salão.

- Hey Hermione! – disse Harry atrás de Hermione enquanto essa que, até então, conversava com Parvati, Padma e Lilá.

Hermione virou enquanto as outras meninas os encaravam com curiosidade.

- Oi Harry. – disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Eu preciso falar com você... a sós – disse Harry olhando para a garota que entendeu e olhou pras amigas.

- Ok, já estávamos indo mesmo. – disse Lilá entre risos. – Vamos garotas, nos vemos depois Mi.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e olhou para Harry curiosa.

- Nossa segunda reunião será amanhã à noite, depois no jantar na sala precisa. Sabe como entrar, não sabe?

- Sei sim.

- Então, até daqui a pouco na aula. – saiu de perto de Hermione e foi se sentar do lado de Hilary.

- Oi Hil.

- Olá Harry. Foi falar com a Hermione?

- Sim. E já mudou de opinião sobre ela? – perguntou esperançoso olhando a irmã.

- Não muito, mas sim. Ontem ela ajudou muito na poção, não é tão burra quanto dizem... – disse Hilary dando de ombros enquanto comia seu cereal.

- Ela nunca foi burra! – exclamou defendendo a amiga.

No momento em que Harry pôs uma torrada na boca, várias corujas com cartas e pacotes entraram voando no salão principal. Harry avistou uma coruja preta e supôs que fosse de Hilary e acertou, pois a coruja entregou à garota duas cartas.

- Sirius me mandou uma carta! E parece que te mandou uma também – disse entregando uma carta à Harry, que pegou e ficou observando-a.

Fazia muito tempo que não recebia uma carta de Sirius.

- Não vai abrir? – perguntou Hilary que estranhou que Harry ainda não tivesse aberto a carta.

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente. – Depois eu abro!

- Ok então. – a garota estranhou, mas preferiu deixar pra lá e no segundo seguinte avistou um moreno que vinha em direção a ela, sorrindo. – Tom!

- Hey Hil! – Tom deu um selinho na garota e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, que deu risada.

- Harry, nós estamos indo. Até depois! – Hilary e Tom iam saindo quando Harry perguntou:

- Posso saber onde vocês estão indo? – perguntou lançando um olhar enciumado para Tom.

- À aula. – respondeu Hilary simplesmente.

- Sério? Por que faltam vinte minutos para as aulas começarem, e que eu saiba não é tão longe assim.

- Tchau Harry. – a garota revirou os olhos e puxou o namorado até desaparecerem do salão.

O garoto voltou a comer sua torrada, mas foi interrompido por Simas, Dino e um garoto loiro que parecia ter a mesma idade que ele, só que não o reconhecia de nenhum lugar.

- Harry você não vai acreditar! – exclamou Dino que estava sentado ao lado de Simas na sua frente.

- O Simas vai ficar com a Parvati! - disse o garoto loiro ao lado de Harry que o olhou sem entender.

- Quem é você? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Os três deram risada e o loiro o olhou risonho.

- O ciúmes da pequena Hil fez efeito na sua cabeça, foi? Harry, sou eu! Justin Carter, seu melhor amigo.

- E por que você não veio antes? – tentou disfarçar e perguntou sem entender.

- Ah, eu estava doente e não deu tempo de te avisar que iria faltar nas duas primeiras semanas. Mas agora eu estou melhor. – explicou e continuou olhando os outros dois. – Mas enfim, o que você acha?

- Acho do que? – perguntou para os três.

- De mim e da Parvati? – peguntou Simas.

- Ah ta. Huum, eu acho que vocês formam um belo casal.

- Há! Eu não disse? – falou Dino olhando Simas.

No segundo seguinte, Harry lembrou que Dino estava namorando sua ''esposa'' e resolveu que era a hora perfeita para um pequeno interrogatório.

- Dino, você está namorando a Gina né? Há quanto tempo estão juntos? – perguntou olhando-o com curiosidade.

- Cara, de novo você está me perguntando isso? – Dino revirou os olhos e continuou – Há uns dois meses atrás.

- E vocês já...? – perguntou Justin.

- Não! – exclamou Dino.

- Não? Como assim cara? – perguntou Simas indignado.

- Sinto que não é a hora certa..

Logo Simas e Justin começaram a zoar Dino e Harry encarava tudo de boca aberta.

Dino poderia se considerar um homem morto se tentasse encostar um dedo em Gina para fazer.. coisas indecentes. O sinal da primeira aula tocou e os quatro se dirigiram para sua primeira aula.

X.X

- Draco? – Rony chamou o amigo que estava acabando de se arrumar para ir às aulas.

- Sim.

- O que acharia de uma pessoa que andasse com alguém que seu melhor amigo odeia? – perguntou Rony. O garoto estava sentado na cama de Draco no dormitório da sonserina, enquanto esse estava de pé em frente ao espelho terminando de colocar a gravata.

– Eu acho que seria uma traição das grandes e nunca perdoaria. – disse Draco pensando na possibilidade.

- Bem... mas é só uma sugestão, não é? – perguntou Rony com medo que o amigo estivesse desconfiando de algo.

- É claro.

Rony suspirou aliviado.

- Você nunca mentiria pra mim, mentiria Rony? – perguntou Draco se virando para encarar o ruivo.

- Claro que não! – exclamou – Você sabe que as mesmas pessoas que você odeia eu também odeio.

- Todas _mesmo_? – perguntou Draco o olhando com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Claro que sim. Mas chega desse assunto, vamos descer pra dar tempo de tomarmos café. – disse Rony tentando aliviar o clima que iria se formar, enquanto levantava e saia do quarto com Draco ao seu alcance.

X.X

A hora do jantar estava chegando e Harry lia e relia a carta de Sirius várias e várias vezes em seu dormitório.

- Não vai mandar a resposta? – perguntou Hilary enquanto entrava no dormitório e sentava na cama de Rony.

- Hilary! – exclamou levando um susto e ergueu a sobrancelha. – Não tinha que estar na aula?

- Não, eu tive um tempo livre agora nas duas últimas aulas. Disseram que o professor ''ficou doente''. – disse sorrindo marota.

Sim, com certeza Hilary era mesmo filha de Tiago Potter. Ela tinha aquele ar maroto do pai misturado com o jeito inteligente e doce de sua mãe, qualquer um que a olhasse perceberia isso. Harry riu.

- Doente como: um pouco das gemialidades Weasley no copo de café dele? – perguntou.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu sorrindo, mas depois que viu a carta na mão do irmão e tornou a perguntar. – Não vai responder?

Harry olhou pela janela. Não, não iria responder. Sirius havia dito muita coisa naquela carta, coisas que nunca recebia dele nas suas cartas da vida normal.

- Não acredito que vai ignorar a carta. – disse Hilary o olhando espantada.

- Eu não vou ignorar. – disse Harry e Hilary levantou a sobrancelha – Eu só não vou responder.

- E qual a diferença? – perguntou olhando enquanto se levantava.

- Todas. Ignorar seria se eu não tivesse lido a carta, mas como eu li...

- Eu ainda não acredito que você vai ignorar a carta do nosso tio mais legal. Você nunca ignorou uma carta dele! – exclamou Hilary.

Isso era verdade, no tempo em que Harry estava, nunca havia deixado de responder nenhuma carta do padrinho. Mesmo se Sirius mandasse uma que estivesse informando Harry que estava com fome, ele iria responder.

- Eu sei, eu sei, ok. – disse se rendendo e a garota o olhou curiosa. – Eu irei responder. Mas só depois do jantar.

- Você que sabe. Ah, agora que eu lembrei! Vamos pra sala comunal, Simas irá ficar com a Parvati e eu não quero perder isso! – disse animada puxando Harry pela mão e descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino até chegar ao salão comunal.

- Simas! – exclamou ao ver o garoto junto com Justin e Dino no sofá em frente à lareira.

- Oi Hil. – falou Simas animado.

A garota cumprimentou Simas, Dino e Justin e olhou em volta.

- E então? Cadê a Parvati? – perguntou.

- Ela já deve estar vindo. – respondeu Justin enquanto Harry sentava ao seu lado.

No segundo seguinte a porta da sala comunal abriu, entrando Hermione, Parvati, Padma e Lilá.

- Heeeey Parvati! – exclamaram Justin e Dino.

- Olá. – Parvati cumprimentou todos e se sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

- Entãão... vamos! Quero ver o beijo. – Hilary os encarava ainda de pé sorrindo.

- Por que você quer ver o beijo deles? – perguntou Hermione rindo.

- Porque vai ser emocionante! – disse Hilary.

Hermione fez um aceno com a cabeça para Parvati que entendeu e foi com Simas em direção ao retrato, saindo do salão. Todos se olharam.

- Eu acho que enquanto isso eu vou dar uma volta antes do jantar. – disse Harry saindo da sala comunal.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – perguntou Hermione e o moreno fez que não precisava com a cabeça. A morena voltou a olhar para os estudantes que restavam e todos a olharavam. – O quê?

X.X

Harry chegou em frente ao lago e sentou. Ficou observando a paisagem do sol se pondo a sua frente. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim, livre. Estranhamente livre, mas livre. Teve sua adolescência com vários altos e baixos, perdeu pessoas muito importantes e sempre estava tentando arranjar um jeito de acabar com Voldemort. Agora, ele estava em outro tempo, com pessoas que não conheceu direito e outras que não deu tempo de conhecer. Estava estranhamente feliz.

- Olá. – disse uma voz doce ao seu lado e Harry olhou pra cima.

- Oi Gina. – disse sorrindo. Gina, ela pelo menos não mudou de personalidade para uma forte, como Rony e Hermione.

- Você está bem? Parece preocupado... – a garota perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes do moreno.

- É, eu estou... estranhamente bem. – disse não querendo dar muitos detalhes.

- Hum. O que você e Rony estavam fazendo na sala precisa? – perguntou virando o rosto para o lago.

- Ahn? Ér, como você sabe? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

Rony havia olhado para todos os lados quando eles estavam juntos para ninguém os ver, e como ele não viu a própria irmã?

- Vi vocês indo para o salão comunal ontem à noite. Viraram amigos, é? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Não ainda. – respondeu olhando para o lago.

- Harry? De quem você estava falando aquele dia? – perguntou Gina após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Eu... prefiro deixar isso pra lá. – respondeu não querendo dar muitos detalhes.

Ele deveria contar ou não? Afinal, Rony e Hermione por incrível que pareça, acreditaram. Claro que, não de cara. Ele teve que provar que isso era mesmo verdade, o que lhe rendeu uma série de perguntas sobre a família deles e suas vidas pessoais, medos, paixões e etc.

- Como deixar pra lá? Agora eu quero saber! – exclamou.

- É sério Gina, um dia eu te falo ou você mesma saberá. Eu prometo. – disse Harry olhando a garota.

- Como? – perguntou confusa.

- Digamos que algum dia você saberá.

- Ok, se você diz. – falou a garota simplesmente e se levantou. – Ah, vou ter que entrar, tenho que encontrar o Dino antes do jantar.

Harry sentiu uma fera querendo sair de dentro de si no momento em que ouviu essa frase, e achou melhor agir. Se nada desse certo e tivesse que ficar nesse tempo, teria Gina com ele.

- Eu vou com você. – disse se levantando. – Eu também tenho que ir encontrar alguns amigos.

X.X

No momento em que Gina e Harry entraram na sala comunal da grifinória, Justin e Dino começaram a empurrar Harry para perto da lareira, onde estava Hermione e Lilá. Harry viu Gina sair com Dino do salão, assim que o garoto terminou de empurrar ele pra perto das meninas.

- Agora vocês! – exclamou Justin apontando de Harry para Hermione.

Harry viu sua irmã com o namorado do outro lado da sala e os encarava de boca aberta. Rony, que acabara de entrar os encarava disfarçadamente, Simas e Parvati mais pro canto da sala e Padma havia saído para jantar.

- Agora o que? – perguntou confuso.

- Eles querem que a gente se beije. – falou Hermione e encarou Justin. – Eu não vou beijar o Harry, ele é meu amigo!

- Amigo? Sei. Vimos vocês dois no maior clima hoje de manhã. – disse Simas entre risos enquanto chegava perto com Parvati.

- Somos apenas amigos. – garantiu Harry.

- Se beijem logo! – exclamou Lilá.

- Ninguém vai beijar ninguém aqui. - disse Rony que chegava perto do grupo. Eles o olharam e o ruivo apontou para Lilá, Parvati, Justin e Simas. – A Minerva está chamando vocês.

- E porque ela mandou _você _nos avisar? – perguntou Justin estreitando os olhos.

- Por que eu estava passando perto da sala dela e fui a primeira pessoa que ela viu. – respondeu revirando os olhos.

Os quatro se deram por vencidos e saíram do salão comunal. Hilary chegou perto dos três, enquanto Tom saía da sala.

- O que a Minerva quer com eles? – perguntou Hilary confusa.

- Nada. – respondeu Rony sorrindo de lado.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Harry sorrindo e Rony deu de ombros. – Vamos jantar.

Harry e Hilary saíram e ficaram apenas Hermione e Rony na sala. Hermione olhou para o garoto com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Por que fez isso?

- Isso o que? – perguntou Rony a olhando.

- Não deixou que eu e Harry nos beijássemos. – a garota respondeu cruzando os braços.

- Infelizmente Granger, meu coração pode não ser tão de pedra assim às vezes. Alguma coisa me dizia que ele não queria te beijar, mas parece que você estava louca para que isso acontecesse, não é? – perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não! – exclamou fingindo indignação. – Eu e Harry somos muito amigos, nos damos super bem, não iria deixar ele me beijar, nem se quisesse.

- Muito amigos? – perguntou Rony achando graça. – Ora, por favor! Conhecemos ele há duas semanas!

A garota ficou calada por um tempo, mas o olhou e disse:

- Ciúmes?

- De quem? – perguntou confuso.

- De mim e do Harry. - respondeu dando um sorriso de lado.

- Essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que alguém já me disse! Ciúmes? De você e do Harry? Era só o que me faltava! – exclamou virando o rosto e suas orelhas estavam começando a ficarem com um tom vermelho.

- É, parece que seu coração não é tão de pedra mesmo Weasley, você pode sentir ciúmes. Já é um começo.

- Você é tão engraçada Granger. – disse Rony com irônia.

- Eu sei. Todos dizem isso. – respondeu dando de ombros.

A garota ia saindo da sala, mas o ruivo a pegou pelo braço e a fez encostar na parede, ficando de frente com ela.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. – disse entre dentes.

- Sério Weasley? Sério mesmo? – perguntou irônica e foi chegando seu rosto mais perto do dele enquanto falava. – Porque que eu saiba, ninguém do jeito que você é, faria uma coisa dessas a não ser que esteja com ciúmes.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo! – disse olhando para a garota que retribuiu o olhar.

- O que eu estou fazendo? – Hermione se fez de desentendida.

- Fique sabendo de uma coisa... – disse Rony enquanto cada vez mais ia chegando perto da garota.

- O quê?

- _Dois_podem jogar esse jogo Granger.

- Então que vença o melhor, Weasley. – disse quase acabando com a distância entre eles, mas saiu de perto e passou pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda, saindo do salão comunal. O garoto ficou olhando por alguns minutos o lugar onde Hermione tinha saído.

- Que vença o melhor, Granger. – disse saindo também.

X.X

N/A: Tcharaaaaaaaam. Ok, confesso que esse capítulo ficou estranho, mas como eu disse: Personalidades diferentes, atitudes diferentes. As cenas Rony/Hermione não serão sempre assim, relaxem viu! E agora os capítulos terão capas! \õ/

Quero pedir uma coisa importante pra vocês! Quem gosta da fic, eu preciso de opiniões sobre algumas coisas dela. Então pra conversar melhor, me add no MSN: g a b i _ p i n k 1 h o t m a i l . c o m {sem os espaços} (eu sei que ele é estranho, tá! haha). Por que msn? Pra poder conversar melhor, estou com dúvidas sobre algumas coisas e preciso de opiniões dos leitores! O nome no msn está Gabi Ricarte mesmo. *-*

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews pleeeease! Beeeijos. ;*

PS: Quem quer Luna no próximo capítulo? \õ/

**Andie Jacksonn: **uiahsiuas' É, vou começar a postar prévias *-* haha' Beeijos ;*


	9. Namorado Ciumento x Sangues de Vampiros

N/A: Heeeello everybody! Desculpa tanto a demora pra postar esse capítulo! Mas estava esperando que aparecessem mais reviews, mas... Enfim, está aí o capítulo e semana que vem eu posto o próximo! Mas vai depender de vocês se comentarem *.*

X.X.X

Já havia se passado três semanas que o grupo se reunia para fazer a poção, e as coisas em Hogwarts já estavam ficando tensas e estranhas para algumas pessoas. Pra começar, Draco estava suspeitando de Rony. Hermione e Rony brigavam como nunca e se falavam mais, para o desespero de algumas meninas. Harry passava mais tempo com sua irmã do que com seus amigos, o que fez não só a maioria das pessoas, mas Justin, Dino e Simas estranharem a atitude do então suposto melhor amigo.

Hilary estava sentada em um sofá perto da lareira no salão comunal em uma fria e chuvosa manhã de sábado. Estava tentando se concentrar em um livro, quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

– Hilary? – a garota virou o rosto deu de cara com Justin, que parecia atordoado.

– Hey, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o olhando preocupada.

– Harry. – respondeu e a olhou sentando ao seu lado. – O que está acontecendo? Ele está estranho esses dias, desde que eu cheguei. Ele é o meu melhor amigo! Eu fiz algo errado?

A garota o olhou preocupada, mas não sabia se falava ou não. Afinal, isso era um segredo de Harry e ela não podia sair espalhando por aí, nem que sege para o até então melhor amigo.

– Não. – ela sorriu triste enquanto falava. – Não sei o que está acontecendo. Mas deve ser a flor da idade, não é? Afinal, sexto ano em Hogwarts não deve ser fácil!

– Tem certeza? – suspirou aliviado.

– Claro! – garantiu Hilary dando seu melhor sorriso falso.

– Obrigado pequena. – Justin agradeceu dando um beijo na testa da garota, que estremeceu, mas não soube o por quê. – Eu tenho que ir.

Dizendo isso, o garoto saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda e Hilary logo sentiu alguém sentando ao seu lado. Virou o rosto e sorriu.

– Bom dia Hermione! – exclamou e a morena retribuiu o sorriso.

– Bom dia! Hoje teremos que fazer a poção de novo? – perguntou Hermione enquanto tentava ver o título do livro que Hil estava lendo.

– Sim. Espero que goste, por que hoje você e o Rony terão que caçar alguns ''ingredientes'' para a poção. – disse Hilary sorrindo marota e Hermione revirou os olhos.

– Eu não agüento mais ficar nenhum minuto ao lado daquele ruivo infernal. Ele só sabe me irritar! Eu odeio o Ronald Weasley!

– Fiquei sabendo que o amor e o ódio andam de mãos dadas... – falou Hil olhando para o livro, como se não fosse nada demais e Hermione lhe deu um tapa no braço. – Ai!

– Eu odeio ele e nunca vou amá-lo! – exclamou enquanto cruzava os braços e Hilary ria. – Não sei nem por que ele tem tantas garotas aos seus pés, hunft!

– Ciúmes? – perguntou Hilary erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Claro que não! – exclamou Hermione indignada e viu que o título do livro de Hilary era ''Romeu e Julieta''. – Não sabia que gostava de ler romances.

– Ah, geralmente eu não leio tanto. Isso é pra aula de estudo dos trouxas. – explicou Hilary.

– Entendi. – disse Hermione dando de ombros e logo se lembrou de uma coisa. – E que ''ingredientes'' você falou que eu e o Ronald vamos ter que achar, hein?

– Na verdade, essa seria a primeira de algumas noites em que vocês vão passar procurando ingredientes juntos. – respondeu se encolhendo esperando a reação da morena.

– O QUÊ? – gritou Hermione e logo abaixou a voz. – Você enlouqueceu? Como assim algumas noites?

– Calma Mione. Te explico tudo hoje à noite quando nos reunirmos.

– Está bem. – disse derrotada.

– Acho que seu ''carma'' está vindo. – disse Hilary e logo Rony chegou e ficou em pé de frente pras duas.

– Bom dia Hilary, bom dia coisa. – cumprimentou e olhou Hermione com ar de superioridade.

– Me recuso a te responder. – disse simplesmente.

– Já respondeu! – falou Rony com um sorriso falso e se sentou entre as duas garotas, enquanto Hermione murmurava um ''droga''.

– Quem te chamou pra sentar aqui? – perguntou Hermione com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada e Rony riu.

– Não é preciso me chamar, eu sento onde eu quero bobinha! – respondeu Rony em um tom falso de alegria e bagunçou os cabelos da morena, como se a mesma fosse criança.

– Dá pra parar de fazer isso! – exclamou irritada e logo os dois começaram a discutir.

– Dá pra pararem de discutir? Tenho só até segunda pra ler esse livro! – falou Hilary tentando amenizar a discussão dos dois. Mas não adiantou nada, pois nenhum dos dois deram atenção para a garota.

Hilary revirou os olhos, se levantou e foi para uma mesa do outro lado do salão comunal. Ficou lendo apenas um pouco, já que depois de alguns minutos, Rony e Hermione se alteravam na discussão e faziam com que a garota se distraísse. Tom, seu namorado, chegou perto da menina e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

– Tom, eu não tenho tempo pra isso agora. Tenho que ler esse livro em dois dias. – disse Hil tentando resistir e Tom parou rindo, e sentou ao seu lado.

– Desculpe por incomodar tanto a dona estudiosa. – falou Tom sorrindo debochado e a morena revirou os olhos.

– Você sabe que eu sempre tenho tempo pra você, mas agora não dá Tom. O professor dará um teste sobre esse livro.

– Sempre? – exclamou Tom a olhando com os olhos arregalados. – Você nunca tem tempo pra mim! Ou você está com o seu irmão ou com aqueles dois!

O garoto apontou para Rony e Hermione que ainda discutiam, mas Harry já havia chegado e tentava amenizar a briga.

– Mas eu sempre estou com você! – exclamou a garota indignada.

– Você quase nunca fica comigo! Você sempre tem alguma coisa ''importante'' pra fazer quando eu chego perto! – gritava Tom enquanto se levantava da cadeira. A sorte deles era que o salão comunal estava vazio e só havia eles dois, Harry, Hermione e Rony. – Nunca tem tempo pra mim! Sempre está com alguém, mas nunca com o seu namorado!

– Ei ei, não fala assim com a minha irmã! – exclamou Harry chegando perto da mesa com Rony e Hermione ao seu alcance.

– Você vai cuidar da sua vida! – gritou Tom e saiu do salão comunal.

Hilary ficou olhando triste para o retrato onde o garoto havia saído, até alguém chegar:

– Namorado legal o seu. – comentou uma garota de cabelos ruivos.

– Gina, não deveria estar na cama? – perguntou Rony franzindo o cenho.

– Rony, pelo amor de Deus! São nove horas da manhã! – disse a ruiva rindo.

– E o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou curioso.

– Estou esperando o Dino. – respondeu sentando na cadeira ao lado da de Hilary.

Harry sentiu seu estomago revirar e Rony resmungou.

– Eu sou Hermione Granger, prazer! – Hermione estendeu a mão sorrindo para Gina.

– Prazer, Gina Weasley. – Gina apertou a mão de Hermione e alguns minutos depois, as duas começaram a conversar.

X.X

– Tem certeza que está bem? – perguntou Harry olhando a irmã, preocupado enquanto jantavam.

–Tenho sim. – respondeu a garota simplesmente enquanto olhava para o seu prato ainda cheio de comida.

– Hil, você nem tocou na comida ainda e estamos jantando já faz uns quarenta minutos. – disse Hermione e olhou-a preocupada também.

Antes que pudesse responder, uma garota loira com olhos cinza-prateados perguntou olhando Hermione.

– Mi, eu posso falar com você um minuto?

Harry ergueu a cabeça e ficou assustado com o que vira. Luna Lovegood estava simplesmente... linda. Não usava mais todas as coisas malucas (ou pelo menos, parecia que não) e seu cabelo e pele estavam tratados e bonitos.

– Claro. Eu já volto. – disse Hermione para os outros dois e acompanhou a loira, saindo do salão principal.

– O que aconteceu com a Luna?- perguntou Harry aturdido e Hilary revirou os olhos já percebendo que Luna na época do irmão, era diferente.

– Depois eu te conto.

X.X

– Então, o primeiro ingrediente que terão que procurar será sangue de vampiro. – disse Hilary completamente calma para Rony e Hermione, e a garota arregalou os olhos.

– O QUÊ?

– Está com medo, Granger? – perguntou Rony a olhando com deboche.

– Claro que não. Só acho que vai ser muito perigoso pra você. – respondeu com um ar superior e o garoto preferiu ignorar e apenas revirou os olhos.

– Mas onde eles irão achar sangue de vampiro? – perguntou Harry com a sobrancelha levantada.

Estavam novamente na sala precisa, preparando a poção. Os quatro estavam sentados no sofá.

– Eles terão que se virar... – disse Hil olhando para eles apreensiva.

– Ah, que ótimo! – disse Hermione irônica. – Porque claro, eu amo passar horas ao lado do Weasley!

– Como se fosse bom ficar na sua presença, principalmente com o seu cheiro!

– Como assim? – exclamou Hermione para Rony, arregalando os olhos. – Você me chamou de fedida, eu não sou fedida! Eu sou fedida Harry?

Antes que o moreno pudesse responder, Rony gritou com as orelhas vermelhas:

– Por que está perguntando isso para o Harry?

– Ora, ele é o único garoto aqui a não ser você. – respondeu.

– Ah, só por...

– Gente chega! – gritou Harry. – O importante agora é vocês dois irem procurar sangue de vampiro!

– E você? O que irá fazer enquanto isso? – perguntou Rony com a sobrancelha erguida.

– Nós. – respondeu Hilary e apontou para Harry. – Iremos procurar outro ingrediente. Agora vamos.

Os quatro saíram da sala e Harry e Hilary foram para a floresta proibida, com a capa de invisibilidade (Sirius havia mandado para Harry), enquanto Rony e Hermione seguiam pelos corredores do castelo.

– Você está bem? – perguntou Harry fitando a irmã enquanto entravam na floresta. A missão deles era achar quatro pedras azuis.

– Sim. – respondeu, mas não teve coragem de encará-lo.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou novamente e a garota suspirou derrotada e o olhou.

– Não. Sei lá, parece que eu e Tom, nosso relacionamento, não está mais como antes. – desabafou.

– Talvez seja melhor acabar com isso e seguir em frente. – aconselhou Harry.

– Eu não sei. Apesar de não amá-lo mais, eu ainda sinto algo pelo Tom. Eu não sei explicar.

– Eu entendo. – falou Harry e abraçou Hilary pelos ombros. – Mas saiba que qualquer coisa que precisar, pode me pedir.

– Ok. – Hilary sorriu.

– Eu acho que achei! – exclamou Harry e andou em direção a um punhado de plantas no chão, onde ele se abaixou e pegou duas pedras azuis. Hilary sorriu.

– Duas fora. Faltam duas.

X.X

– Sabe, eu podia não estar com medo antes, mas agora eu estou com certeza! – disse Hermione enquanto ela e Rony andavam lado a lado em um corredor completamente escuro. As únicas luzes ali eram as de suas varinhas.

– Você sabe pelo menos onde estamos? – perguntou Rony enquanto entravam em o que parecia uma sala, mas parecia completamente abandonada e velha.

– Só sei que estamos em Hogwarts. Eu espero. – respondeu Hermione e no momento seguinte, a porta da sala por onde entraram, fechou com força.

– Tá legal. Eu estou com medo agora. – disse Rony tentando olhar para todos os lados da sala e puxou Hermione que se agarrou no braço do rapaz. – Calma. Só temos que achar um vampiro, lembra?

– Sim. – mas quem respondeu não foi Hermione e sim a voz de um conhecido, mas que não era para estar ali naquele momento.

– Draco? – perguntou Rony arregalando os olhos e apontou a varinha com luz na direção da voz e viu seu amigo os olhando.

X.X.X

N/A: AMO finais assim XD Mas só nas minhas fics, porque nas outras eu fico muuuito curiosa! Espero que tenham gostado, e não esqueçam de COMENTAR!

**Lucas raawr: **Sim eu amo muito escrever! *-* Own obrigada, e sim eu estou de camisa branca e shorts preto AUHSUIAHSA' Sim, conheço o Bruno sim! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado *-* Bjs :*

**Judy Black: **Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado! É, eu pensei em ter um beijo nessa cena, mas iria ser rápido demais! KKKK Também amo uma crise de ciúmes nas fics *.* hahah' Bjs ;*

Beeeijos ;*


End file.
